


This Old Judge

by angelholme



Series: Music Appreciation [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Flanders & Swann, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written approximately 12 years ago, this was the result of listening to "All Gaul" by Flanders And Swann after watching Surprise/Innocence from Buffy. Needless to say, it was not an experiment I repeated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Old Judge

**Teaser**

There's a fire in a church  
Spike &amp; Dru are in the lurch  
The gang now thinks these two are dead  
They go off and then meet Ted

**Act 1 - Surpise**

Late at night Buffy screams  
She had another of her dreams  
Drusilla was there with a stake  
Angel's death makes her heart ache

She tells Angel of her fear  
He says don't worry I'm here  
I will stay here by your side  
Spike, The Master, Dru - all died

Next day at school the party's planned  
Wil asks Oz but Cordy bans  
Xander from telling the gang  
that she &amp; him they have this thang

Jenny's secret is revealed  
A member of her tribe was killed  
by Angel many years ago  
Its her tribes curse (Giles doesn't know)

In a factory way 'cross town  
Spike will turn the world around  
The Judge is coming back for Dru  
then he'll make all life end too

Buffy's dream in part comes true  
She tells Giles and he says to  
Go home - they'll make plans tonight  
Dru won't win without a fight

Xander moans, as does Wil  
but Giles he says "we'll party till  
we find out what's going wrong"  
(Its Sunnydale - it won't be long :})

That night Buff sees some vamps about  
They fight, she stakes, the gang finds out  
Drus plans are The Judge to make  
They must stop them for the worlds sake

While Willow comforts Oz who knows  
about The Hellmouth Angel goes  
to take the box away that night -  
it has to go to make things right

At the docks they are attacked  
Dru's guys they get the box back  
Now Spike can build The Judge (oh my! -  
look out world its time to die!)

The Judge is back - he goes for Dru  
Spike says "whats things coming too ?  
Use him to fulfil your lust"  
With that Dalton turns to dust

Angel &amp; Buf to the factory  
go to see what they can see  
They are caught - The Judge they face  
they drop a TV and run post haste

To his apartment then they go  
He says "I love you you know"  
So finally they do the deed,  
not knowing where it will lead

**Interacte - Last Week On Buffy**

So that's the end of "Surprise"  
Carpe Diem is not wise  
Willow should know this by now  
Buffy learns it soon (and how!)

Then next week comes "Innocence"  
A quick recap of the events  
that took place in the week before  
A dramatic pause then show once more!

**Act 2 - Innocence**

Late at night Angel screams  
Something is quite wrong it seems  
He stumbles outside in the rain  
He cries out loud as if in pain

Buffy wakes to find him gone  
whilst outside Angel stumbles on  
A woman goes to help him out  
He turns around - the truth is out

The curse is gone!!! Oh what a fuss!!!  
Angel is now Angelus!!!  
While Buffy wonders where he is  
He quenches the blood-lust of his

At school they plan to storm Drus place  
There is no sign of Buffy's face  
Though Buffy comes she's overwrought  
Of Angel she has alas seen naught

But meanwhile her vampire beau  
has gone to the dark side in full flow  
He joins with Spike &amp; Dru that night  
He'll kill the Slayer out of spite

"An army used to take him down"  
Alas the gang at this news frown  
Xander goes to find a book  
then goes to Cordy with a look

They cuddle up and share a kiss  
Sadly Willow sees all this  
"Its against all laws of god and man!!!!"  
Then out the doors young Willow ran

Buffy goes to Angel's flat  
To see where her love might be at  
He teases her about "dulcet birds"  
She can't believe her evil words

Willow meets Xander in the hall  
but Angel tries to kill them all  
Though they drive him off at last  
Buff knows her love is of the past

Xander tells the gang his plan  
Wil says lets use Oz's van  
They go down to the army base  
Intending to rip off the place

That same night Buff once more dreams  
Jenny is not all she seems  
The next day she confronts Miss C  
and learns her chequered history

The package comes to Buffy now  
"To use it I can show you how"  
Xander says while Jenny pouts  
Buffy &amp; Giles both said "get out"

The Bad Guys go out to the stores  
from Big Blue's hands the lightening pours  
They think they'll win (They've yet to see  
Buffy with and RPG)

The Scooby Gang they storm the mall  
To kill The Judge once and for all  
In a scene that had Joss in fits  
Buffy blows The Judge to bits!

A fight ensues twixt Angel &amp; Buff  
He's mean, he's vicious - By God he's rough  
"You can't kill me" he mockingly calls  
So Buffy kicks him in the (take a guess :})

That night they sit in Giles' car  
He tells her "that aint it by far"  
From her mum she hides her heart ache  
While they eat their birthday cake

**The Moral Of This Story Is....**

Innocence must someday end  
You'll lose a lover or a friend  
The big moments will come no doubt  
It is what you do next that counts  



End file.
